<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers Interrupted by ChocolateCookieCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194090">Lovers Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream'>ChocolateCookieCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anna, Girl Penis Elsa, Incest, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Quiet Sex, Riding, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is about to fly off to college, but not before she and her sister, Elsa, share one last moment together and express their true feelings towards each other. Modern Day AU. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Icest. Intersex. G!P Anna x G!P Elsa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna (Disney)/Bonnie Rockwaller, Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING WELL. THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN STORY TODAY. IT'S MY FIRST ELSANNA FIC THAT ISN'T SET WITHIN THE ANNA'S ADVENTURES WORLD. IT'S ANOTHER MODERN TAKE ON ELSANNA WITH A TWIST. IN THIS STORY, BOTH SISTERS ARE INTERSEX. IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE ANNA AND ELSA IN A NEW KIND OF SETTING WITH A NEW IDEA AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT. IF YOU'RE NEW WITH MY KIND OF STORIES, WELCOME AND HERE ARE SOME NOTES. THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SMUT AND INCEST. IF YOU'RE OKAY TO PROCEED, PLEASE ENJOY.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Story Idea by Cassandra Thorson</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>Anna couldn't believe that it was time already. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this as she sat alone in the airport ready to fly off to college. Well, the college part she was certain of. She'd worked hard for the past two years to get into the best college possible. It was thanks to the encouragement of her family that she was able to buckle down and earn this place. However, the part that she wasn't ready for was saying goodbye to her family. Especially a certain older sister that was so beautiful it hurt to think about…literally.</p><p>Right on cue, Anna lifted her head and spotted a familiar blonde girl making her way towards her. Anna's spirits were lifted and her smile was infectious as she rose to her feet and waved at her sister.</p><p>Elsa came rushing over and hugged Anna as if her life depended on it. The two of them were more than happy to hold each other until the very last moment. There was still a few hours to go before Anna's flight would depart.</p><p>''I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye,'' Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.</p><p>Anna ignored the jolt of excitement that flowed down her body. Now was not the time and place to be thinking such taboo thoughts. She laughed and pulled back to gaze at Elsa. ''You said goodbye outside the airport. And this morning when we got a cab together. And last night while I was packing.''</p><p>''I know,'' Elsa sighed. ''We're all just so proud of you, Anna. You deserve this. I'm just going to miss you.''</p><p>Anna smiled and hoped that her eyes weren't getting teary. The two of them had always been close growing up. It was bound to happen with two joyful and kind sisters who not only shared common interests but were also wonderfully unique growing up. Both of them were Intersex. It wasn't a secret to close friends and family anymore. They'd had their fair share of bullies when they were younger, but by now, they both had fully embraced who they were to each other and others. Although, Anna had learnt over the past year or so that there was something more with her feelings towards her older sister.</p><p>She loved Elsa with all her heart. Both as a sister and something more. It was like a first crush. A bit of a problem when you share the same roof with them. Anna had kept those feelings hidden, fearing what would happen if Elsa knew how she felt. It wasn't conventional, to say the least. She thought that it would be best to just let things play out. Who knows? She might meet a cute girl at college.</p><p>But, who could possibly compare to Elsa?</p><p>''I'm going to miss you too,'' Anna smiled. ''But, I promise that I will face-time you the moment I'm settled in.''</p><p>''I know, and if you have a roommate that causes you any grief…''</p><p>Anna silenced Elsa by pressing her finger against her sister's lips. ''One plane ticket is already expensive. I don't think mom will be happy if you flew yourself halfway across the country to rough up my roommate.''</p><p>''She'd understand if they were tormenting you.''</p><p>''No one is going to torment me. I'm a tough girl. You should know.''</p><p>Elsa nodded. Growing up, Anna was always the more outgoing of the two of them. If there were bullies that tried to taunt them because of their bodies, Anna would not hesitate to leap into action and pick a fight. She had quite the right hook on her, so she'd always emerge triumphantly. The two of them made each other feel complete and confident.</p><p>''I know,'' Elsa said. ''Perhaps I should be more concerned with the girls who will like you?''</p><p>Anna cocked her head. ''What do you mean?''</p><p>''Well, you're smart, confident, beautiful, I can imagine the girls at your college will be all over you.''</p><p>While Anna was thankful for the compliment, it didn't feel right to hear Elsa say that. She didn't want any girl to fawn over her. She wanted a girl like Elsa. Preferably Elsa.</p><p>''Don't be jealous.'' Anna teased.</p><p>''Jealous?''</p><p>Anna froze when she realized the implication. ''I…I mean like a sister. You know, in a sisterly way.''</p><p>''Right…as sisters.'' Elsa sighed. ''Anna, I know we'll be calling each other, but it won't be the same as standing right here with you. If there's anything you want to tell me, you can do it.''</p><p>It was almost like Elsa was pleading with her to open her heart. Anna wasn't sure what to do. Every rational part of her brain was telling her to just let it go. Her feelings were wrong. She didn't want to depart on bad terms with Elsa if she didn't approve of her feelings. But, she felt like she would regret it more if she did nothing.</p><p>Without warning, Anna came forward and crashed her lips against Elsa's. It was a wonderful and soft feeling. It was something she had longed for. Now, she waited for the moment where Elsa would push her away or slap her.</p><p>It didn't come.</p><p>Instead, Elsa deepened the kiss.</p><p>Anna jumped back when she felt her sister's tongue slide against her lips. ''Elsa?''</p><p>''I always expected you to make the first move. I was never brave enough.''</p><p>''You…you feel…''</p><p>''Anna, how could I not? As I said you're smart, amazing, everything I wish I could be…''</p><p>''Are you crazy?'' Anna sputtered. ''You're like my biggest hero. I always look to you when I'm down or lost. You make my heart practically leap out of my chest.''</p><p>Elsa couldn't stop smiling as she stepped forward. This time, Anna didn't move back. The two of them held hands as they came together for another kiss. They were ready for this one. Their embrace had caught the attention of a few people in the airport, but they didn't care. It's not like anyone would recognize them as sisters. And even if they did, they weren't going to stop them. They were going to be apart for months, they might as well enjoy this last moment of physical interaction until then.</p><p>Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, playing with and tasting the other. Their arms were locked around each other and in doing so, they could feel how hard each of them were beneath their clothes. If they didn't stop soon, they were going to do something that was going to get them kicked out of the airport.</p><p>''I wish I was brave enough,'' Elsa whispered. ''We could have spent time together last night before you left.''</p><p>Anna smirked. ''We still have time.''</p><p>Before she could respond, Elsa was dragged by the arm. She followed Anna as the two sisters found the closest bathroom and rushed inside. After a quick check, they were happy to see that it was empty. But, they didn't want to take any chances. They hurried inside of a cubicle and locked it. There was hardly any space inside, but that made this moment more intimate.</p><p>Their hands were all over each other, groping and roaming to feel every inch. Anna wanted to tear every piece of clothing off her sister, but she knew that they would have to get out of here without drawing any suspicion. For now, she settled with reaching underneath Elsa's shirt to cup her breasts. Elsa threw her head back and moaned as Anna pinched her nipples. Anna kissed her sister's exposed neck, licking the soft flesh before making her way down Elsa's amazing body. She lifted the blonde's shirt just enough to expose her breasts. Anna hungrily latched her lips onto Elsa's right nipple, sucking on the hard bud.</p><p>''Yes, Anna, keep going.''</p><p>Anna's tongue swirled around both nipples. She even took the time to teeth on them, pulling on them to get more moans of approval out of her sister. Her hand reached down between Elsa's legs. She could feel her sister's hardness through her pants. She was never jealous of the fact that her sister was bigger than her. Anna was pretty big herself, but Elsa being bigger meant that was more of her for Anna to enjoy. She couldn't wait any longer. She quickly undid Elsa's pants and pulled them down her long legs until Elsa's cock sprang free. Even though she wasn't fully hard yet, she was still massive and incredibly thick. Anna licked her lips and immediately dropped down to her knees.</p><p>Elsa barely had any time to brace herself before Anna took her in her mouth. She glanced down and saw a strawberry-blonde head bobbing up and down her shaft, slurping on the thick girth without hesitation. Elsa couldn't resist bucking her hips, driving her cock deep down Anna's throat. Her balls swayed back and forth, enticing Anna to reach out and fondle them, earning more excited gasps from Elsa. At the same time, Anna used her other hand to reach into her own pants and stroke herself. It made her hard to feel Elsa grow inside of her mouth. It was a sensation she had dreamt about, and now, she got to experience it for herself.</p><p>Grabbing Anna's head, Elsa thrust her cock in and out of her sister's mouth. Her breath was ragged as she felt her balls tighten in Anna's grip. ''Anna, grab a tissue. I'm about to…''</p><p>She couldn't even say it. She still couldn't believe this was happening. It only got more sensational for Elsa when she Anna continue sucking her cock. The younger sister made no attempt to pull out. Instead, she bobbed her head faster and squeezed Elsa's balls harder, encouraging her to give her everything.</p><p>''I'm cumming!'' Elsa almost screamed.</p><p>Anna readied herself for her sister's load, and she wasn't disappointed. She could feel the thick seed fill her mouth and gush down her throat. She was stroking her own cock harder as she enjoyed the salty taste. It was better than she imagined.</p><p>After a few more pumps, Elsa was finally done. She glanced down and saw Anna staring up at her. She opened her mouth, giving Elsa a clear view of her release rolling on her tongue. Anna then swallowed it down in one gulp before opening her mouth to show Elsa that she had taken every last drop. Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her back up so that she could kiss her again, tasting herself on her sister's tongue. She wanted to experience that for herself, although, she had another idea in mind that she was sure Anna would love. But she didn't want to spoil the surprise.</p><p>''My turn,'' Elsa said in a husky tone.</p><p>She reached down and took hold of Anna's hand, moving it aside so that she could have her sister's cock all to herself. Unlike Anna, Elsa took her time, teasing her sister by slowing lowering herself down onto her knees. She lifted up Anna's shirt, gawking at her sister's toned stomach. Wanting to give her sister a show, Anna was quick to remove her shirt, leaving her with just her bra that teased her fantastic cleavage. Elsa licked her lips as her hands dragged Anna's pants down in an agonizingly slow manner. She could see Anna desperately bucking her hips, wanting to feel some kind of relief now that no one was touching her…yet. Elsa was pleasantly surprised when Anna's cock came into view, fully hard and already leaking with pre-cum. Elsa stuck out her tongue and lapped up Anna's juices from the tip. Anna shivered in response.</p><p>''Elsa…I want your mouth on me.''</p><p>Elsa wanted to be the confident one this time. ''Where do you want my mouth, dear sister?''</p><p>Anna was surprised she didn't cum there and then hearing Elsa say such a thing in such a tone. ''On my cock. Please.''</p><p>With a delightful smile, Elsa opened her mouth wide and took her sister's cock into her mouth. She sealed her lips around the thick shaft and started moving her head back and forth. Anna was instantly thrusting her hips, pumping her cock into Elsa's mouth. She could feel the tip hitting the back of her throat. It was an amazing feeling, one that was made even better by the fact that it was Anna doing this to her. Sucking on her sister's cock was enough to make Elsa hard again.</p><p>Anna gripped Elsa's head and began to ram her cock down her sister's throat. She paused for a moment, wondering if she was being too rough. Elsa wasn't like this with her earlier, she might not like this. In response, Elsa reached around to cup Anna's ass cheeks and forced her to fuck her mouth hard and fast. Going with what Elsa wanted, Anna thrust her hips as quickly as possible. The feeling of Elsa sucking on her cock couldn't be described with words. Her wildest dreams couldn't compare. And she'd had many wild dreams about Elsa.</p><p>Unfortunately, the excitement from going down on Elsa earlier meant that Anna didn't have long before she could already feel herself about to let loose. She tried to hold on for as long as possible. Elsa used her tongue to lick the underside and returned the favor from earlier by fondling Anna's balls. This made Anna reach the edge faster.</p><p>''I'm cumming too,'' Anna stated. ''Where do you…''</p><p>''On my face,'' Elsa said. She pulled back and stroked Anna's shaft with both hands, aiming the tip towards her face. ''I have a feeling you'd like that.''</p><p>Anna couldn't even speak. She nodded and grunted once more, signalling that she was about to explode. Elsa closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out too. She didn't have to see what was happening to know that Anna was going to cover her face completely. Anna didn't hold back as she painted her sister's face with her seed. Thick threads landed in Elsa's hair and some went onto her tongue. Elsa lapped up every rope of cum that came close to her lips. She wished that she had many more days together to enjoy her sister's taste.</p><p>''Wow,'' Anna moaned as she finally came down from her high. ''Elsa, that was amazing…''</p><p>Anna squealed as she was spun around so that she was facing the cubicle wall. Elsa came up behind her and pressed her against the wall. Anna's pants were pulled all the way down so that they rested around her ankles. Elsa was breathing heavily against Anna's ear, moaning and driving Anna wild. However, Elsa hesitated, as if she had just walked through fog and realized she went the wrong way.</p><p>''Was that too much?'' she asked Anna.</p><p>Anna gulped and shook her head. ''No, I liked it. The real question is what are you going to do next?''</p><p>Elsa's smile returned as she grabbed her hard cock and rubbed it against Anna's ass. Anna got herself ready for what was about to happen. Elsa spread her sister's ass cheeks apart before teasing her back entrance with the tip of her hard cock. Anna and Elsa moaned at the same time as Elsa slowly slid her length inside of Anna's puckered hole.</p><p>''Are you okay?'' Elsa asked.</p><p>''Keep going.'' Anna encouraged.</p><p>Following her instructions, Elsa worked her way one inch at a time inside of her sister's ass. Hoping to ease the tension, she reached around to grab Anna's flaccid cock. Anna moaned as Elsa stroked her while pushing deeper inside until she was almost all the way in.</p><p>Suddenly, the two of them heard the door to the bathroom open.</p><p>They froze and tried not to make a sound as they heard someone make their way to the cubicle next to them. It was a tense few seconds as they waited to see if they would be caught. All this person would have to do was look underneath and see four feet with two pairs of pants dropped to the floor. More time passed, and nothing happened. It seemed like their neighbor was oblivious to what was going on.</p><p>Anna bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan as she backed up against Elsa, wanting to feel her full-length. Elsa tried to stop her, but she didn't want to stop either. As quietly as they could, Elsa drove her cock inside of Anna's ass before slowly pulling back and thrusting again. Anna bit on her bottom lip to try and stop herself from moaning. Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's shoulder, hoping that would be enough to suppress her moans. Her teeth grazed against her sister's warm skin. Soon, she was nibbling on Anna's shoulder, an action that caused a low groan to roll out of Anna's mouth. They knew they should just wait for this person to go so that they could continue. But, they didn't know how long that would be, and they didn't want to wait. Elsa began to fuck Anna and pump her cock at the same time.</p><p>For Anna, trying to stay quiet was unbearable. She wanted to scream out Elsa's name. She wanted to let her sister know that she was doing a wonderful job. But, they held onto silence for as long as possible. Anna was close to barging into the other cubicle and kicking the other person out so that the sisters could have some privacy. But, Elsa was holding onto her tightly, as if she knew that's what Anna was going to do. The two of them knew each other too well. Elsa was having trouble staying quiet herself. Anna's ass felt so good and so tight around her shaft, and she would never turn down the opportunity to stroke Anna's pulsing cock. They kept fucking and were getting closer to another climax. Their moans were becoming louder.</p><p>Just when they thought their cover was blown just as they were about to blow, they heard the other person beginning to leave. They heard them washing their hands before drying them under the hand dryer. Risking it, Elsa and Anna cried out in unison as they finally reached a shared orgasm. Elsa pumped Anna's shaft, assisting her with staining the wall beside them. Anna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her ass being filled by Elsa's heavy load. The two of them stood together, enjoying the moment as the bathroom went quiet again. They were finally alone.</p><p>''They couldn't have gone ten seconds earlier.'' Anna huffed.</p><p>Elsa giggled and kissed the back of Anna's neck. ''Did you not enjoy that?''</p><p>''Of course, I did, I just wanted to enjoy it without worrying about the door getting kicked down.'' Anna turned around, enjoying the feeling of Elsa's cum leaking out of her ass. She then began to corner her sister and smirked mischievously. ''Hopefully, we won't have any unwanted visitors while I'm fucking you.''</p><p>Elsa growled in response to Anna's dirty talk. She glanced down and saw her sister stroking herself, trying to get herself hard one more time. Like a bolt of lightning, an idea came to Elsa. ''Do you mind if we try something else too?''</p><p>''Not at all.'' Anna smiled.</p><p>Elsa reached down to get her pants and quickly retrieved something from her pocket. The moment Anna saw what it was, she gasped out loud.</p><p>''Is that a butt-plug?''</p><p>''Sssh, don't announce it to everyone in the airport,'' Elsa giggled, silencing her sister with a kiss. ''I was going to use this on myself after you left. But, I was curious if you'd like to wear it while you're making love to me.''</p><p>''Elsa, I would wear that through the entirety of my flight if you asked me too.''</p><p>''I might hold you to that.''</p><p>Anna backed away a bit so that Elsa would have the space needed to insert the plug safely inside of Anna's ass. Thankfully, she was already prepared. More moans of pleasure slipped out of Anna's mouth as she could feel her sister inserting the toy inside of her. It felt different compared to Elsa's cock, but it was a welcome feeling. As soon as it was inside, Anna returned to pressing Elsa up against the wall. The two of them were face-to-face. Coming forward for another kiss, Anna used one hand to stroke Elsa's cock while the other guided her cock to Elsa's ass.</p><p>The angle wasn't as easy, but they wanted to be like this. They had a feeling that this was going to be it until the next time they saw each other. They wanted to kiss and gaze into each other's eyes for this final moment together before Anna left for college.</p><p>Elsa nibbled on Anna's bottom lip, holding back her screams as she felt Anna thrust her cock inside of her. While she couldn't get every inch inside with the angle, there was still more than enough of Anna's cock inside of her to satisfy Elsa. They continued their passionate kiss as Anna jerked Elsa's cock mercilessly. She was hard and rough. Elsa was surprised by how much she liked it. Whenever she masturbated, she was soft and tender with herself. She would have to move like this whenever thinking about Anna. However, Anna was thrusting in and out of her ass in a controlled manner. There was hardly any pain as Anna took her time, making sure that Elsa was accustomed to her girth before ramming into her.</p><p>Pulling her head back, Anna couldn't think of her a better sight. Elsa moaning, her face still covered in her cum, her body bucking wildly as Anna's cock disappeared and reappeared out of her ass. At the same time, Elsa's big cock was being stroked quickly. Her balls bounced against Anna's cock. Every little movement was driving the other wild with lust and love.</p><p>Love.</p><p>''I love you, Elsa,'' Anna said.</p><p>Elsa's eyes glazed with tears of joy as she kissed her sister again. ''I love you, Anna.''</p><p>At that moment, everything was perfect. They didn't need to say anything more, not even when they reached another blissful climax together. Anna came deep inside of Elsa's ass, pumping one thick load after another inside her sister. Elsa didn't hold back either. She blasted dozens of thick ropes of cum onto herself as Anna kept pumping. Her shirt was strained and more threads reached up to her face. She licked her lips. She didn't taste as good as Anna, but it was still nice.</p><p>When the two of them finally stopped, they pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, smiling happily. Anna then glanced down at the mess that was her sister. ''Sorry about that. I'm sure there's a shower here somewhere.''</p><p>Elsa licked her lips and smirked. ''Actually, I'm just going to walk out like this.''</p><p>Anna's eyes shot out of their sockets. ''You are?''</p><p>''I don't care. I'm happy. I'll shower when I get home. Mom is out anyway so the only suspects will be strangers.''</p><p>A smile crept back onto Anna's face. ''In that case…'' she reached down and pulled up her pants, adjusting with the butt-plug still inside of her. ''Looks like I will be wearing this throughout the flight. I'll return it when I visit during the holidays.''</p><p>''Return it in what way?''</p><p>''I'll think of something.''</p><p>The two shared one more kiss together before they left. Elsa did get a few odd stares in her direction, but nothing that she couldn't just shrug off. And while the flight was long, Anna didn't mind having a reminder of the time she spent with Elsa making her squirm in her seat. One thing was for certain, their next face-time call was going to be very interesting.</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HELLO AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I AM PROUD OF HOW THIS STORY TURNED OUT, AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD JUST AS MUCH FUN READING IT. LIKE I SAID, IT WAS INTERESTING TO WRITE MODERN-DAY ELSANNA THAT ISN'T ANNA'S ADVENTURES. BUT, I LIKE VARIETY AND TRYING NEW THINGS WITH MY STORIES. SPEAKING OF ANNA'S ADVENTURES, THERE WILL BE UPDATES COMING VERY SOON. I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. THERE HAS BEEN THINGS GOING ON WITH MY JOB AS WELL AS MY PHYSICAL AND MENTAL HEALTH. BUT I AM FINE AND I WILL BE BRINGING YOU MANY NEW CHAPTERS AND STORIES SOON.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IF YOU'RE NEW TO MY WORKS, WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AMAZING PERSON. I HAVE MANY OTHER STORIES IF YOU'D LIKE TO CHECK THEM OUT. I ALSO HAVE A POLL THAT'S STILL ONGOING TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES. THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING THAT WILL INTEREST YOU. IN THE MEANTIME, STAY SAFE IN THIS CRAZY WORLD. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>AMANDA LEWIS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANONPERS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BRENDAN MASKER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASEY INSCOE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CHARMAINE DUONG</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KASONGO PEMBAMOTO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KEVIN JACKSON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RATHALOSAZURE</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO ONCE AGAIN, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! ARE YOU ALL STILL KEEPING WELL? I REALLY HOPE SO. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS FUN STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY WHAT'S TO COME AS THERE IS A NEW PERSON WHO IS GOING TO JOIN THE FUN. PLEASE ENJOY.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Story Idea by Cassandra Thorson</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>The last week had flown by for Elsa. An ironic statement considering that this great week began at an airport. She never would have expected it since she would be saying farewell to her sister. What she thought was going to be a sad time as they would not see each other until the next break turned into quite the experience for both of them.</p><p>A confession lead to a very hot moment in a bathroom stall together. Elsa couldn't believe that she had done it in a bathroom stall. With Anna. With someone almost catching them. It made her laugh, but also made her heart flutter at the same time. She only wished that they had more time together to really let loose with how they felt. However, they would have to make do with long-distance calls. It wasn't quite the same, but it did have its fun moments. Such as when Anna sent a video after getting to college.</p><p>Elsa wasn't expecting it. Yes, she was expecting to hear something from Anna once she settled in. However, when she saw the video message that she had been sent, she nearly had a heart attack on the spot. Anna had recorded herself alone in her dorm room removing the buttplug, giving Elsa the perfect view to watch the toy slide out of her behind. It was only a short video. But, it was more than enough for Elsa. She was hypnotized by the video, and she could tell that Anna had enjoyed making it. The redhead was looking over her shoulder towards the screen. It was as if she could see Elsa watching her despite the video being pre-recorded.</p><p>Just thinking about it was making Elsa hard again. She could feel her shaft stiffen and yearn for attention. As she lay back on her bed, Elsa pulled her cock free and began to stroke herself, thinking about the video and how lovely Anna looked in it. She imagined that instead of the toy, it was her own cock sliding in and out of Anna's ass. It didn't take long for her shaft to reach its full mast as her hand moved up and down, pumping it aggressively. Elsa wasn't certain if she was alone in the house, so she needed to relieve this stress quickly before she was caught. The last thing she needed was her mom walking in on her while jacking off.</p><p>Images of Anna naked and posing for her lingered in the back of Elsa's mind as she stroked herself closer to release. Her cock was throbbing as she pumped it faster and harder. It couldn't replicate the same feeling of actually fucking Anna's ass. But, it was a good substitute for now until their next meeting.</p><p>Moaning under her breath, Elsa gripped the tip of her cock just as she felt her orgasm coming upon her. Not wanting to make too much of a mess, she held on as she came hard. She could feel her cum leaking onto her fingers. She wished it was Anna's cum. She wished that Anna was on top of her, riding her while masturbating on top of her. Elsa wanted to have that feeling of Anna letting loose on top of her. She lifted her hips and let her cum flow out onto her. Unfortunately, it wasn't as much as she had hoped. Thinking about the video wasn't enough. Perhaps watching it again would do the trick?</p><p>Grabbing a tissue to clean her hands, she hurried over to her desk where her laptop rested. Just as she sat down, she heard a notification coming from the laptop. Elsa opened up the screen and gasped when she saw that it was Anna initiating a phone call.</p><p>Talk about perfect timing.</p><p>She eagerly accepted the call. ''Hi, Anna…''</p><p>Elsa nearly fell back on her chair when Anna appeared on her screen. Anna was sitting on her dorm bed, completely naked and with a mischievous look on her face. ''Hello, Elsa.''</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled. ''As wonderful as a surprise it is to see you like this, shouldn't you be careful that your roommate doesn't walk in?''</p><p>''It's fine,'' Anna shrugged. ''They told me they had a date, so I don't think they'll be coming back for a while. It's just the two of us for now.''</p><p>Raising her brow, Elsa gave her sister a curious look. ''Oh? You make it sound like you're expecting something since we're alone.''</p><p>Going along with the playful banter, Anna sat back and spread her legs, giving Elsa a clear view of her throbbing erection. Anna was already hard and leaking with precum. Her shaft hung down as she wrapped her fingers around it and began to slowly stroke it. ''I'm not expecting anything. If you just want to sit back and watch, I don't mind.''</p><p>Elsa feigned pondering for a moment before winking at Anna and adjusting her screen so that it was pointing downwards. Anna licked her lips as she saw Elsa's cock poking out of her jeans.</p><p>''Looks like you already had some fun,'' Anna said cheekily.</p><p>''That video you sent me left quite the impact.''</p><p>''I was so nervous sending it,'' Anna giggled. ''I still can't believe we're doing this.''</p><p>''Neither can I. But, if we're both fine with it, we shouldn't stop.''</p><p>Anna nodded. ''Um…can you move back a bit, please? I want to see your face too.''</p><p>Elsa smiled as she followed her sister's instructions. When she was in the right position, she began to masturbate. The sisters timed the movement of their hands together. Their hushed moans could be heard coming through the laptops. The idea of them jacking off to each other while watching each other across a video call was so arousing and erotic for both of them. While the real experience was wonderous, there was a certain jam to having fun together like this.</p><p>''I have a surprise for you,'' Anna said suddenly, hurrying to retrieve something off-camera.</p><p>Elsa didn't stop stroking herself. She was too excited to strop as her hand moved up and down. ''You spoil me, Anna. What other surprises do you have in store?''</p><p>''Well, since you enjoyed the video so much, I got an idea to do something similar for a video call like this.''</p><p>Elsa tried to remain patient as she waited for Anna to come back into view. After what felt like minutes, she saw Anna's hand move a chair right in front of the camera. Anna took a moment to adjust the seat. Elsa watched on, wondering what her sister had in store. When Anna had fixed the chair into the right position, she then revealed something else from behind her back.</p><p>''Oh God,'' Elsa groaned lustfully at the huge dildo Anna was holding.</p><p>Without a word, Anna set the toy on the chair. The base stuck to the chair, and Anna played with it to make sure that it would stay in place. Although, Elsa was sure that Anna was doing it just to toy with her. She could see the redhead looking at her from the corner of her eye, taunting her as she watched Elsa stroke faster, knowing what was to come next. Anna turned her back so that her ass was facing Elsa as she slowly began to descend onto the toy. She grabbed it and rubbed it against her ass, probing her rear entrance. With her other hand, she spread her cheeks so that Elsa could clearly see the head of the dildo slowly enter her. Anna's mouth hung open as she felt the huge toy spread her ass. Her own cock was begging for fun, but she ignored it, for now, trying to get used to the huge girth that was entering her. If she wasn't careful, she would fall off the chair and she was determined not to ruin the sexy atmosphere she had built up.</p><p>Elsa could feel her heart beating faster as she watched Anna lower herself further down. Anna's ass took one inch of the dildo at a time. Elsa slowly dragged her hand down her shaft, pretending that it was her own cock filling Anna's ass. She believed that Anna was imagining the same thing. Especially with the way Anna was looking over her shoulder to see Elsa. The teasing twinkle in her eye made Elsa's entire body shudder with desire. She would give anything to jump through the computer screen and fuck Anna.</p><p>''Fuck, Elsa,'' Anna moaned as she finally managed to sit down, taking the dildo completely. ''This cock feels so good inside me. Not as good as yours. Your big cock is what I want.''</p><p>''Yes, keep talking like that,'' Elsa grunted.</p><p>With a coy smile, Anna started to ride the dildo. She grabbed her cock and stroked herself as she bounced on the boy. While the thought of turning around so that Elsa could watch her jack off entered her mind, she resisted the urge to do that. She wanted to have Elsa's eyes glued to her behind as she rode the dildo. The only thing missing would be the feeling of Elsa's cum spraying inside of her. But, that would make the sensation feel so much sweeter when the two saw each other for real again. For now, she was happy with this kind of foreplay.</p><p>''You love this ass, don't you, Elsa,'' Anna moaned. She reached around to caress her ass as she moved up and down the faux shaft.</p><p>''I do, yes!'' Elsa moaned. She was now using two hands on herself. One to pump her cock and the other to fondle her balls.</p><p>''You wish this was your dick!''</p><p>''God, yes!''</p><p>Elsa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, but she quickly recovered. She didn't even want to miss a single second of the action. Their eyes met and Elsa felt an electricity surge through her. She could see the lustful look in Anna's eyes. She was clearly enjoying riding the toy while imaging it was Elsa. Elsa also spotted the way Anna's hands were moving. Despite not being able to see because her back was turned, she knew that Anna was masturbating as well. Elsa licked her lips, remembering the taste of Anna's cum. How she longed to have that shaft filling her mouth again. She glanced back down at the toy and was jealous. She wanted her ass to be filled too, preferably by Anna's cock.</p><p>Because of the sudden excitement, Elsa could feel herself getting close again. She pumped her cock faster. Anna noticed and could tell by the way Elsa's face was scrunching that she was about to explode. So, she bounced on the dildo faster. Her ass slapped against the chair because of how deep she was taking the toy inside of her. She leaned forward so that she could really have some fun. She rode the dildo as faster as possible, no longer stroking herself. All that mattered to her now was getting Elsa off and watching the fireworks.</p><p>Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Elsa's hips bucked against her hand as she got close.</p><p>''That's it, Elsa!'' Anna moaned, lifting her ass before slamming it back down. ''I want to see you cum.''</p><p>''Here it comes!'' Elsa moaned, holding her shaft at the base.</p><p>''Yes, cum for me! I want to see the cum that you're saving for my ass next time we meet.''</p><p>Elsa had just enough time to aim her cock at herself. She never got the chance earlier, so she wasn't going to miss this opportunity to give her sister a splendid sight. With a final aroused gasp, crying out Anna's name, Elsa gushed all over herself. Jets of thick cum spread across her body, all the way up to her face. She pumped over and over again until she had no more seed left to spare.</p><p>Panting with relief, Elsa smiled. ''What did you think of that?''</p><p>''Oh, shit!''</p><p>Elsa looked back at the screen after hearing the surprising remark. In a split second, Anna was reaching for her own laptop with the dildo still buried deep in her ass and switching off the call. Elsa couldn't tell if someone was entering Anna's dorm. She thought she saw the door move, but it was difficult to tell because of Anna's panicked movement. Either way, the screen had disappeared and Elsa was left alone in her room, soaked in her own release.</p><p>Despite letting loose, Elsa felt somewhat empty because of the sudden end to the call. She leaned back into her chair and huffed.</p><p>''Well, it was fun while it lasted.''</p><p>Too tired to even get a new set of clothes, Elsa just sat back and stared at her ceiling. Everything still felt like a rush for her. She imagined that it was the same for Anna. It was uncharted territory for both of them. While Elsa couldn't speak for her sister, she was enjoying it immensely. She hoped that it was the same for Anna. Considering how much she appeared to enjoy teasing Elsa, it felt like that was the case. Although, Anna would have to do better to be more discreet if someone was about to catch her. Elsa assumed it might have been Anna's roommate returning and hoped that her sister was okay with everything. From what she had been told, her roommate was a tough cookie, but not malicious.</p><p>Elsa pursed her lips as she made a mental note for next time to instruct Anna to keep her door locked so that she didn't have any intruders.</p><p>At that very moment, Elsa's bedroom door opened and someone stepped inside.</p><p>With no time to hide the mess she had made, Elsa leapt to her feet. But, that only made her look more guilty. ''Hi, mom.'' She said innocently.</p><p>Iduna glanced at her daughter, taking note of the mess all over her. Staring blankly for a moment, she soon realized what she had walked in and tried to avert her eyes away. ''Oh, gosh, Elsa…I'm sorry for barging in. I just wanted to ask you about dinner. I wasn't expecting you to be having…alone time.''</p><p>Trying not to blush, Elsa looked at her laptop. ''I wasn't, I was…'' she held her tongue. It might not have been the best idea to say what she was actually doing. The lie would actually be more believable. ''Yeah, I'm sorry.''</p><p>Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Iduna laughed it off. ''Don't be sorry. It's natural. I should have knocked. Though…it looks like you've finished.''</p><p>Elsa gulped as she noticed the way that Iduna was looking at her, particularly with the stains that she had left behind on herself. Looking down, it suddenly dawned on Elsa just how much she had climaxed. She was so excited from watching Anna that she had made a total mess of herself. Not helping matters was the bulge that was beginning to become prominent beneath her pants. Despite cumming twice already, having a pair of eyes linger on her while she was in such a state was actually turning into a surprising turn-on for the blonde. She hoped that her mother wouldn't notice. But, unless she did something, it was going to be difficult to be discreet.</p><p>''I should get changed.''</p><p>Iduna took a step closer, letting out a little sigh. ''Well, give your clothes to me. I was going to start a new wash anyway.''</p><p>Nodding nervously, Elsa began to strip. She folded her clothes into a neat pile onto the bed. She was now in nothing more than her bra and panties. She could feel her mother's eyes glazing over her figure. Her blushes intensified. Yet, she didn't feel repulsed by the way she was being gawked at. She was probably still feeling hot from her time with Anna. After everything she did with Anna today and a week prior at the airport, getting ogled by her mother wasn't on the same level, but it was still enough to make her heartbeat increase.</p><p>When she was finished, she handed her clothes to her mother. Iduna took them, but before she turned around to leave. She brushed her thumb across Elsa's cheek, scooping up a strand of cum. ''You must have really been enjoying yourself.''</p><p>''I guess so.''</p><p>Elsa watched as Iduna rubbed the sticky fluid between her finger and thumb. The older woman seemed to be entranced by Elsa's cum. The two of them stood together in shared silence. When Iduna looked back at Elsa, their eyes met and something compelled her to take a step closer. Elsa didn't back away. They both glanced down and could see the bulge between Elsa's legs growing larger. Her panties were beginning to stretch, giving Iduna a little glimpse as to what her daughter was keeping tucked away.</p><p>''It looks like you're not done.'' Iduna commented.</p><p>''I'm surprised too,'' Elsa replied. The air felt incredibly thick. Then, Iduna rubbed the cum that was on her finger against her lips, tasting Elsa. Elsa gasped. Her cock throbbed and her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. ''Mother?''</p><p>Iduna flinched. ''I'm sorry, dear. I don't know what's gotten over me.''</p><p>''It's not that big a deal. I suppose this is just a situation where emotions are high.''</p><p>''Yes,'' Iduna whispered. ''On my, what would your sister say if she saw us like this? I imagine you would be quite embarrassed if she caught you covered in your…you know.''</p><p>Elsa's eyes flickered from left to right before she nodded in a rushed fashion. ''Yep.''</p><p>''Are you embarrassed that I caught you?''</p><p>The question caught Elsa off guard. Suddenly, she was fully aware of how close her mother was. And Elsa soon felt the back of her knees hit her bed. When had she moved back? Everything was a daze as the world around her seemed to melt away. She tried to control her breathing. ''Not at all. Something like this is expected to happen.''</p><p>Iduna nodded. Every so often, she would look back down at Elsa's bulge. It was getting harder to hide, quite literally. ''But, I was not expecting to see how much of a mess you would make. Then again, it appears that you've grown into quite the well-endowed young woman.''</p><p>When it was too close between them, Elsa finally fell back onto her bed. She didn't try to move away or sit up. In her position, the tent in her panties appeared bigger than ever. Looking down at her, Iduna noticed more strands of cum that painted Elsa's body. There was some on her hands and her thighs. And when she spotted another blob that hung from Elsa's chin, Iduna couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>''Dear…'' Iduna groaned, setting Elsa's clothes on the edge of the bed before climbing on the mattress with Elsa. ''Would you like your mommy to take care of that for you?''</p><p>Elsa couldn't believe what her ears had just heard. Was this really happen? First, Anna. Now…this? It was like a wild dream that she couldn't wake up from. A dream that she was more than happy to see continue.</p><p>Unable to speak, Elsa nodded. It was like that was the cue Iduna was waiting for. She rolled over and quickly pulled her pants down her slender legs. Elsa watched on as her mother was now bottomless. The scent of arousal reached her nose and that caused her cock to tense up. Before she could relieve some stress, her mother was quicker to action. Iduna grabbed Elsa's panties and pulled them down just enough to free the young woman's aching cock. Iduna licked her lips as she sat over the tip of the cock. She grabbed the shaft and held it up. Elsa could only lay back as Iduna gently lowered herself down. Her pussy was leaking, leaving droplets trailing down her thighs and legs, some dripping onto Elsa.</p><p>They both moaned in unison when Elsa's tip rubbed against Iduna's entrance. It was too much to bear for both of them. They couldn't wait any longer. Elsa was still hot from her time with Anna, and Iduna couldn't only take the sight of her cum-soaked daughter for so long before needed to satisfy her desires. Finally, Iduna slammed her hips down, taking all of Elsa's cock inside of her. She gasped loudly, filling Elsa's room with her sweet cries of pleasure as she began to ride her.</p><p>''That feels amazing,'' Iduna cried out as she bounced on Elsa's cock. ''Does your mommy feel good?''</p><p>The words and the way they were being said was driving Elsa made with lust. She thrust her hips upwards, driving her cock deeper inside of Iduna while nodding uncontrollably. ''Yes, it feels so good.''</p><p>Iduna smiled as she rode Elsa harder and faster. ''Tell me how good mommy feels good.''</p><p>''It's amazing,'' Elsa replied, grabbing Iduna's hips so that she could fuck her better. ''You're so wet…''</p><p>Noticing Elsa's hesitation to finish the statement, Iduna rolled her hips back and forth, earning another sharp moan from Elsa. ''Don't get shy on me now, dear. You can still call me mommy.''</p><p>Elsa's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She grunted and pounded her cock into Iduna with renewed vitality. ''Mommy, you're so good. Keep riding me, mommy.''</p><p>After going a week without feeling something other than her hand clenching around her cock, this was the most amazing thing Elsa could experience. And it appeared that Iduna was enjoying herself a lot too. Her hand reached down to play with her clit as she felt Elsa's thick and long shaft fill and stretch her pussy. Feeling such a big cock slam in and out of her was leaving her breathless. And the fact that it was Elsa's cock making her feel suck euphoria added a sense of hotness that Iduna couldn't describe.</p><p>Elsa could have gone on like this forever if she could. But, after cumming twice already, her third release was quickly coming upon her. However, she was determined to get as much out of it as possible. She sat up, holding Iduna firmly as she fucked her as hard and as fast as possible. She wanted to take her like she had taken Anna. She wanted Iduna to always remember this feeling of her cock driving her over the edge, desperate to feel more. Her balls slapped against Iduna with every hard upward thrust. The ecstasy was on full display with Iduna's facial expressions. Screams of pleasure left her mouth as she rode Elsa until she felt an overwhelming rush over her mature body.</p><p>''Mommy, I'm cumming!'' Elsa screamed.</p><p>When Elsa felt Iduna's gushing pussy clench tightly around her, she knew that she couldn't hold back for much longer. Elsa growled as she felt her balls tighten and her cum exploded inside of her mother. Iduna's eyes were wide as she felt Elsa's seed fill her completely. Elsa was surprised by how much she still had in her, but she doubted that she would have any more left for a second round.</p><p>Exhausted, Elsa collapsed onto the bed with Iduna still nestled on top of her. The young woman's flaccid cock slipped out of Iduna's pussy, with cum overflowing out of her. Iduna looked down and was in awe by how much Elsa had cum inside of her.</p><p>''That's quite a mess you've made.'' Iduna said.</p><p>''I'm going to need a long shower after this.''</p><p>Iduna smirked. ''Don't you mean we're going to need a long shower?''</p><p>Maybe Elsa could attempt round two? She would soon find out, as she was helped off the bed and onto her feet by Iduna. The two of them hurried to the shower. They were in such a rush that Elsa almost crashed into her desk where her laptop remained. For a split second, she wondered what had happened with Anna ending the video call abruptly.</p><p>As long as Anna wasn't in any trouble, Elsa was content. After all, whatever happened to Anna couldn't be nearly as eventful as what Elsa just got up to.</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HI AGAIN! DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? I WANTED TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND ENJOYED THIS STORY. IT'S BEEN FUN TO WRITE A NEW STORY WITH ANNA AND ELSA. IT WAS ALSO FUN TO WRITE IDUNA INTO THIS STORY AND HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER AND ELSA TOGETHER. PLEASE DO LET US KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT WERE SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS OF THE STORY SO FAR. IN THE MEANTIME, LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. STAY SAFE AND WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES &amp; UNIVERSE BUILDERS:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANONPERS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASEY INSCOE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FIAMGOKU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KEVIN JACKSON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RATHALOSAZURE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WANHEDA</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE AND WELL. WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IT'S AN EXCITING ONE BECAUSE IT'LL BE INTRODUCING A CHARACTER THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR YET, NOT EVEN IN ANNA'S ADVENTURES. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Story Idea by Cassandra Thorson</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>Before long, the bathroom had steamed up completely as the hot water from the shower rained down on Elsa and Iduna. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they groped the other person's body like a prized treasure. Iduna's moans coaxed Elsa into grinding harder against her, pinning her mother against the shower wall as they kissed passionately.</p><p>Breathlessly, Iduna reached down to grip Elsa's hard, aching cock. ''We should shower together more often.''</p><p>Elsa smiled against her mother's soft, wet skin. Her lips danced across Iduna's neck. She licked and sucked on the tender skin, eliciting more moans of arousal out of her mother. Her hips were moving of their own accord, grinding against Iduna's body as her shaft rubbed against the older woman's thigh, moving closer to where they both desired Elsa's cock to be buried. Elsa's hands continued to roam, massaging Iduna's full breasts. Elsa growled with desire. The whole reason they went into the shower was to get clean. But, Elsa wanted nothing more than to cum all over her mother's glorious body again and leave a big mess. With how Iduna was moving, it seemed like Elsa wasn't alone with that thought.</p><p>Iduna reached further down to cup Elsa's massive balls. As Elsa threw her head back and moaned, Iduna leaned closer so that she could whisper in Elsa's ear. ''We can be as loud as we want. There's no one in the house that can hear us.''</p><p>For a brief second, Elsa thought of Anna and smiled to herself. It was ironic that she found herself in this situation, listening to those words coming out of her mother's mouth considering the last time the two sisters were face-to-face. Elsa was thankful that they wouldn't have to worry about strangers wandering in to disturb them. Thinking about that time with Anna and having Iduna lavish her with attention was too much for the young woman to bear any longer.</p><p>If Iduna had any breath left, it would have been stolen as Elsa gripped her hips and spun her around so that Iduna was facing the shower wall. Realizing what her daughter was planning, Iduna smiled as she placed her hands against the wall and lifted her ass. She rotated her hips, grinding her behind against Elsa's shaft, feeling the hard member fit snugly between her plump cheeks. Elsa's hold on Iduna tightened as she pushed her hips forward, thrusting her cock inside of Iduna's soaked pussy. The entry inside was smooth and simple. Iduna was eager to feel her daughter's thick cock inside of her, pounding her relentlessly before filling her.</p><p>''That's it, baby. I want you to make mommy feel good!''</p><p>Iduna's cries of pleasure rang throughout the house. Elsa slammed her cock in and out of her mother's pussy without any restraint. Elsa had so much pent-up sexual frustration that she needed to take out. After all, over the past week, her thoughts were filled with nothing but naughty thoughts about her sister. She would do anything to be with Anna physically again.</p><p>As she rammed in and out of Iduna, a brief thought came to Elsa. She wondered what had caused Anna to end the video call so abruptly. Perhaps her roommate had returned?</p><p>Whatever it was, as long as Anna was safe, that was the important thing for Elsa. She would have time to call and check in on her sister later on. For now, she was determined to satisfy her mother.</p><p>XXX</p><p>''Oh shit!'' Anna gasped.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the door to her room being opened quicker than she could react. There wasn't even any time to warn Elsa about what was happening. Anna leapt off her chair and towards her laptop. She closed it, ending the call. The last thing she saw of Elsa was a look of confusion while a hint of arousal remained. Anna cursed her luck. She would have to apologize to Elsa later. For now, she had other concerns, namely that her roommate was walking in while Anna's cock was out and she still had a massive dildo sticking out of her ass.</p><p>Then again…maybe her roommate wasn't going to be all that bothered? After all, this is college, and, in the brief time she had gotten to know her roommate, she seemed like the type of person who would see stuff like this.</p><p>''I honestly cannot believe the nerve of them! It's it too much to ask for one good night?''</p><p>Bonnie Rockwaller was so enamoured with her own problems that she failed to notice the state Anna was in, even when she marched over to her bed and sat down to stare at the floor. Bonnie was the type of woman who brimmed with confidence wherever she walked. With a slender and curvaceous figure, brunette hair that reached her shoulders, and teal eyes that could capture anyone's attention, Anna couldn't deny that her roommate was a looker. However, this was not the best time for her to admire Bonnie's looks, especially with her pants down.</p><p>Just when Anna thought she could escape the situation by keeping quiet, Bonnie finally turned her eyes towards Anna. Instantly, they widened and she sprang to her feet. ''What the fuck?''</p><p>''Bonnie, this isn't what it looks like?''</p><p>''Really?'' Bonnie glared at her.</p><p>Anna pursed her lips and sighed. ''Maybe?''</p><p>Bonnie's scowl didn't stay for very long. Her eyes lingered on Anna as the redhead tried to cover herself. There was no way for Anna to cover everything. Her cock was at full-length, nearly impossible to hid with two hands. And she could only use one as the other was trying to hide the dildo in her ass from Bonnie's view. But, that wasn't working. Bonnie smirked as she leaned to the side to get a better look. She then spotted the laptop that looked like it had been abruptly moved.</p><p>''Oh my God, are you some kind of webcam girl?''</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''Hey, no judging. I hear it's good money. I wouldn't be caught dead doing it, but…''</p><p>Anna was amazed that despite the fact she was exposed and trying to feign innocence over doing something naughty, Bonnie had still found a way to make this about her. Anna rolled her eyes and cut off Bonnie mid-sentence. ''No, I'm not a webcam girl.''</p><p>Bonnie raised her brows. She didn't look convinced in the slightest.</p><p>While Anna couldn't hide the truth, literally in this case, she could bend it in a way so that she could keep Elsa's dignity. ''I…in the middle of a call with someone.''</p><p>''You've got a girlfriend?''</p><p>Anna didn't know how to honestly answer that question. ''Well…''</p><p>''Damn,'' Bonnie clapped her hands and stood up, startling Anna. ''I'm surprised. I've only known you for like a week, but I didn't think you'd be the type to flash yourself to your other on a video call. Did she enjoy the show?''</p><p>''That's none of your business. Now, can you give me a minute so that I can get changed and…''</p><p>Though Anna didn't finish her sentence, Bonnie caught on that there was something more on the redhead's mind. ''Oh…I interrupted you, didn't I?''</p><p>Bonnie's tone wasn't sympathetic in the slightest. She seemed to be enjoying this. Anna wasn't sure if she preferred this over Bonnie running out of the room in embarrassment. At least that would have been the predictable scenario. Now, Anna wasn't sure where this conversation was going. She was still horny and hard, and Bonnie wasn't leaving the room. In fact, it looked like Bonnie had closed the distance between them since she got up.</p><p>Crossing her arms over her chest, Bonnie's eyes travelled up and down Anna's figure. For a split second, Anna thought she saw her licking her lips. ''That's a nice toy you've got there.''</p><p>''Can you stop looking at my ass, please?''</p><p>''I wasn't looking there!''</p><p>Anna flinched. Her blush intensified and before she knew it, she marched closer to Bonnie and pointed her finger at her roommate. ''Listen here, that's uncalled for. This isn't a toy, it's part of me.''</p><p>''Relax, red. I'm teasing you.'' Bonnie grinned like the Cheshire cat as she glanced down.</p><p>Anna gulped when she realized that she had moved her hands away and she was no longer covering herself. Bonnie had the best view possible of Anna's cock standing up to greet her. Anna was about to move her hands back down, but Bonnie stopped her.</p><p>''Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not disgusted if that's what you're thinking,'' Bonnie locked eyes with Anna, making the redhead more nervous. ''I'm just surprised. I haven't met a girl who was packing something extra. Especially when that something extra is so big.''</p><p>Anna didn't know what to do. This conversation was going in a direction that she wasn't sure was good or bad. Bonnie was the polar opposite of Elsa in every way. Yet, Anna couldn't deny how hot she was at that moment. With Bonnie standing so close to her, she felt a pulse race across her naked body, moving down to her cock which twitched with excitement. Bonnie noticed. Her smirk grew.</p><p>''Tell you what,'' Bonnie said. ''I know something that can turn both our nights around.''</p><p>''Is this going where I think it's going?''</p><p>Bonnie lifted her arms. ''Take my pants off. I've got a surprise of my own.''</p><p>Nervous and intrigued by what Bonnie was offering, Anna decided to have a little glimpse at what she was being offered. Anna wasn't innocent. She knew where Bonnie was going with this. However, Anna wanted to know what it was that Bonnie was eager to show her. As she reached down and fumbled with Bonnie's pants, she could see that there was something inside.</p><p>''Don't get too excited,'' Bonnie said, noticing the look in Anna's eyes. ''I'm not as special as you. I'm just in a league of my own.''</p><p>How could someone be supportive and condescending at the same time? Then again, Bonnie was a cheerleader. Anna figured that those were qualities that one needed for such a skill.</p><p>After fumbling around a bit, Anna loosened them off. Bonnie then surprised Anna by swiftly pulling her pants down. It was like she was turning herself on by toying with Anna. Anna gasped when Bonnie revealed to her the massive strapon that she was wearing.</p><p>''How long have you been wearing that?'' Anna asked.</p><p>''Since I got ready for my date,'' Bonnie flicked her hair back. ''We talked about it since I've done all kinds of stuff for him. But, when we got frisky and I showed it to him, he freaked out and then kicked me out of his dorm. He talked a big game, but couldn't put his money where his mouth is.''</p><p>''Bummer,'' Anna said.</p><p>She didn't know what else to say. She didn't exactly feel bad for Bonnie, but she also wasn't a jerk. Getting kicked out of a dorm during a date is harsh, especially if he made it seem like he was okay with the idea of Bonnie pegging him with a strapon. Anna would be okay with that.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>''Oh,'' it finally clicked for Anna where this was going.</p><p>Bonnie nodded and then tilted her head towards Anna's ass. ''I can see that you can take it. Why don't you take that out and see what a real cock feels like?''</p><p>''Uh…'' Anna pointed to her own dick.</p><p>''Shut up, you know what I meant. Do you want me to fuck you or not? I planned to use this on someone tonight. If you're not game, I can leave and find others who will be more than happy to be my bitch.''</p><p>''You're an eloquent one.''</p><p>On the one hand, Anna wasn't sure if Bonnie was her type. Yes, she's gorgeous and Anna would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea of being topped by a cheerleader. But, what about Elsa? Was there any chance she could call her and start another video call? Those chances seemed slim. Elsa was probably heading to bed. And the moment between them had been cut short. Plus, this is college. It might not be such a bad thing to experiment and try new things with new people.</p><p>''Fine.''</p><p>''Good,'' Bonnie started to remove her shirt. ''You get on the bed while I get the lube.''</p><p>Anna took a deep breath and followed Bonnie's instructions. She lay back on the bed and looked over to see that Bonnie had now stripped naked. The only thing she was wearing was the harness with the strapon that she was busy lubing up. The shaft didn't look as big or as thick as Elsa's cock, so it shouldn't hurt. On the contrary, Anna felt a wave of excitement come upon like her a chill from a cool breeze. She was trying not to touch herself as she waited for Bonnie. She didn't want to bust her load before Bonnie had even got into position. With Elsa, Anna didn't have any fear of being judged for cumming quickly. However, with Bonnie, Anna wasn't too sure about anything.</p><p>As soon as Bonnie was ready, she approached the bed and held onto Anna's hips, moving her to the edge of the bed as she stared down at the dildo still buried in Anna's ass.</p><p>''It's always the good ones,'' Bonnie commented as she slowly pulled the toy out of her roommate.</p><p>Anna groaned at the sensation. ''I'm not always good. I mean, I am good, but I can also be bad. Not bad as in I'm not good at what I do, I mean…''</p><p>She was silenced by Bonnie placing her finger over her lips. ''Red, shut up and let me do my thing.''</p><p>''You do this often?''</p><p>Bonnie smiled as she pressed the tip of her faux member against Anna's puckered hole. Anna gripped the sheets on the bed as she braced herself. She had a feeling that Bonnie was the type of girl who liked to do things rough. Anna wasn't going to complain about that. A gasp slipped out of her mouth as Bonnie slowly pushed the strapon inside of her. One inch at a time, Anna felt the toy spear her ass. With the help of the lube and after being stretched by the dildo she was riding earlier; Bonnie didn't have much trouble pushing the full-length inside of Anna.</p><p>''Damn, red. You took me so easily. You are a bad girl.''</p><p>Anna whimpered as she felt Bonnie begin to thrust in and out of her ass. Just as she thought, Bonnie didn't waste any time going harder and faster. She could feel the strapon being pumped at a quickening pace. Their bodies slapped together as Bonnie held Anna in place and really began to fuck her.</p><p>Bonnie stared down and saw Anna's hard cock flapping around as the redhead's body rocked with the bed. ''You know what else I like to do while fucking?''</p><p>''What?''</p><p>Those were the last coherent words out of Anna's mouth for a while as Bonnie gripped Anna's shaft and began to stroke her while pounding her. She bounced in time with Bonnie's thrusts, trying to get as much of the toy inside of her ass as possible. The slick sound of the cheerleader's hand rapidly stroking her cock was making Anna yearn for more. There was nothing slow about Bonnie. She was doing everything quick and hard. In a way, Anna liked it. It was totally different from Elsa. But, that didn't mean Anna felt any less good. It was an exhilarating sensation. Her body was crying out with pleasure.</p><p>Bonnie put her athleticism to good use, ramming her strapon into Anna's ass without mercy. As one of her hands continued to stroke the redhead's long shaft, her other fondled the massive set of balls shaking around underneath. Both her hands worked on Anna, causing her to moan loud enough for the other dorms to hear. Bonnie didn't care. She wasn't going to have anyone interrupt this moment. She was looking for a good fuck, and while she was happy to give Anna exactly that, she had other ideas. She was still astounded by Anna's package. And now, feeling the thick girth in her hand was setting her mind abuzz. Pre-cum trickled out of the tip and down the length. Scooping up the messy strands with her fingers, Bonnie sucked her digits clean. She was hooked on the taste of Anna's cream. And with how much Anna was leaking, Bonnie could tell she was about to release a massive load.</p><p>''Time for me to go for a ride.''</p><p>Before Anna could question what that meant, Bonnie was already on the move. She pulled the strapon out of Anna's ass and quickly moved to straddle the girl. While Anna was disappointed at the empty feeling in her ass, she couldn't deny that the sight of Bonnie pinning her down was driving her closer to the edge. Bonnie didn't even bother to remove the strapon as she lowered herself down onto Anna's cock. Adjusting the harness slightly, nothing was stopping her pussy from engulfing Anna. As Anna moaned, Bonnie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the thickness spread her lower lips in the best possible way.</p><p>''Now that's what I'm talking about.''</p><p>Anna lay back and allowed Bonnie to take control. She watched the cheerleader ride her to her heart's content. Bonnie threw her head back and screamed with pleasure. Her breasts bounced, giving Anna quite the show. It only got better when Bonnie played with them, pinching the nipples to arouse more moans out of her. Anna bucked her hips, driving her cock deeper inside of Bonnie's pussy. Beneath the harness, she could just about see her cock disappear and reappear from the soaked entrance. She wanted to play with Bonnie's clit, but the harness would make that difficult. She then thought about stroking Bonnie's cock to return the favor…before realizing that wasn't going to quite work out. Anna giggled to herself at the thought.</p><p>Between moans, Bonnie glanced down at Anna and noticed her amused chuckles. ''What's so funny?''</p><p>''I was just thinking…''</p><p>''Whatever, keep fucking me!'' Bonnie groaned. She leaned forward and slammed herself down on Anna's cock over and over again. ''Fuck, I haven't had a fuck like this in a long time.''</p><p>Anna couldn't stay annoyed at Bonnie for long. The feeling of her riding her was too good to ignore. It was also an added bonus that with Bonnie now leaning above her, she had the perfect view of her tanned breasts swaying right in front of her face. At last, Anna felt confident enough to move her hands. She groped Bonnie's backside, pushing her down while she thrust up, making sure that Bonnie felt every inch of her cock inside of her. The wet shaft from the strapon massaged Anna's abdomen as both their bodies started to glisten with sweat.</p><p>Bonnie's voice was going hoarse from her continued moans and screams of pleasure. ''If I knew that my roommate had such a good dick, I'd have fucked your brains out a long time ago!''</p><p>Anna decided to keep her mouth shut and just let Bonnie enjoy herself. Though, it seemed like they were close to the end. Anna could feel herself getting ready for quite the explosive climax. But, she didn't want to cum first. After getting her call with Elsa interrupted, after Bonnie stopping mid-fuck so that she could enjoy herself more, after not being able to get a word in, Anna could have just cum and leave Bonnie teetering on the edge. But, she wasn't Bonnie. Anna was too pure-hearted to leave a girl hanging. Plus, doing this might get her on Bonnie's good side.</p><p>Without warning, Anna grabbed Bonnie by her hips and sat up. Just when Bonnie looked ready to scold Anna for moving, more screams erupted out of her mouth as Anna fucked her as hard and as fast as possible. Bonnie was being slammed up and down on Anna's lap, feeling the redhead's cock reach deeper and deeper. It was too much for the brunette to take. Suddenly, Anna felt a gush of wetness envelop her shaft. The sensation was more than enough to make Anna cum soon afterwards. But, she was satisfied that she got the final say on the cheerleader.</p><p>Bonnie held onto Anna as she felt a heavy load of cum gushing inside of her. Threads of Anna's seed leaked out of her pussy and down the redhead's softening shaft. The two of them sat on the bed, holding each other and panting heavily.</p><p>After a while and after she had finally caught her breath, Bonnie stared at Anna. ''Did you just make me squirt?''</p><p>''I suppose I did.'' Anna smiled smugly.</p><p>Much to her surprise, Bonnie smiled in return. Though, there was a great deal of mischief behind her grin. ''Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun. I have big plans for you.''</p><p>Leaving Anna perplexed, Bonnie smiled coyly as she turned and strutted towards the shower. As she removed the strapon harness, cum leaked out of her glistening pussy.</p><p>What had Anna gotten herself involved with?</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HELLO...WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. DID YOU ENJOY BONNIE'S INTRODUCTION? THIS HAS BEEN A FUN AND DIFFERENT KIND OF STORY FOR ME TO WRITE, AND I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL HAVING AS MUCH FUN READING IT AS I AM WRITING IT. WILL THERE BE MORE TO COME? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING YET. THERE IS ALSO A NEW POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE IF YOU'D LIKE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES TO DECIDE WHICH ONES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FIRST. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU'D LIKE TO KEEP UP WITH ANY UPDATES @ChocCookieCream </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES &amp; UNIVERSE BUILDERS: </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANONPERS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASEY INSCOE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FIAMGOKU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KEVIN JACKSON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NICK M</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WANHEDA</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>